


Prank Battle: The Battle of the Sexes

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Original Character(s), Other, Pie in the Face, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Ringtone Prank, Scare Cams, Scary Pop Ups, Slapping Pranks, Smack Cams, Spider Gwen Twerking, Water and Flour Prank, battle of the sexes, boys vs girls, revenge pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: It is the war between men and women, their plan is to prank each other until they find out who won.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The First Prank War

It is a beautiful day in Brooklyn, Miles is mopping the floor at home. Jefferson and Rio are gone to work, Jenna and Peni are listening to music together. "Hey, Miles. Have you seen my-?" said Gwen as she runs and slips on the wet floor and falls on her butt.

Everyone are shocked when they see Gwen slipped, some men are laughing. Jenna helps Gwen to stand up, Peni almost laughed. "Gwen, are you OK?" Said Miles, laughing. "No, somebody just put water on the floor. And I fell on my butt hard. Aw, shit!" said Gwen. "Gwen, watch your mouth." said Peter B, laughing. "That would be me, I mopped the floor." said Miles. "Miles, I'm gonna get you for this." said Gwen. "I gotta go get a pen." said Peter Porker.

When Peter Porker grabbed out a pen, it shocks him. Spider Ham throws it to the ground, the girls laughed. "Who did this? Gwen?" said Peter. "That's not me." said Gwen. "That was me, I put the shocking pen on the desk." said Nessie.

The gentlemen and ladies glared at each other, the girls knew it was the boys, and the boys knew it was the girls.

"This means war." said Miles and Gwen, confronting each other. "Amigos, on my side." said Miles. "Girls, all together." said Gwen. "Do you girls think you're gonna prank us good?" said Peter B. Parker. "Yes, we're gonna win this war." said Peni. "No, you guys aren't. We're gonna win and there's no way you're gonna stop us. Who run the world?" Said Miles. "Boys!" said Miles and his male companions. "Who run the world?" said Gwen. "Girls!" shouted Gwen and her female companions.


	2. Let the Prank Army Begin

"OK, boys. We got a plan, the girls are against us in a prank war. There are so many ways to get back at them by pranking them as long as they get back at us by pranking us, we're gonna prank them together and then we'll be ruling the world." said Miles. "How are we gonna do that?" said Ganke. "We got some pies, air horns, water, flour, whoopee cushions and other pranking items on the table." said Miles.

"Alright, girls. It is up to us to prank the boys, they are against us. We have the pranking items as well, in order to pull pranks on them. Each of us will get each of them back by pranking. Once we prank all of them, we run the world. Girls." said Gwen. "Yeah." said the girls.

"Let the pranking began." said Miles. "Let's do this." said Gwen.

The prank war starts.

Peni and Jenna went downstairs, they heard a door bell from the back door. They countdown before opening the door, it is Peter B Parker who wears the Ghostface costume and holds a knife (reference to Scream). The two girls screamed and ran away. "Oh snap, oh snap! Get upstairs, it's Ghostface!" shouted Jenna, terrified. Peter takes the mask off, he and Miles gave each other a high five.

Spider Noir and Ganke placed the big bowl of maple syrup on top of the door, with the box of feathers hanging on the ceiling. They wait for the girls to approached, but Gwen scares them by blowing an air horn. They fell onto the door, causing the bowl of maple syrup fall on them and cover them with maple syrup. Peni pushed the box of feather upside down, causing the feather to fall on the syrup on them and cover them as well. They ran away. "Who's the chicken now, fool?" said Gwen.

Gwen raised her thumbs up at Peni, Nessie, and Jenna.


	3. Smack Cam and Ringtone Prank

Jenna paints Gwen's hands blue with blue glitter paint, while Peni places the speaker inside the closet to hide it.

Nessie plays the baby crying sound on the hidden speaker in the closet. Miles and Peter look around to see if the girls are sneaking up on them, but they heard a baby crying sound effect. "Wait a minute, was that the baby?" said Peter, confused. "We don't have a baby in my house." said Miles. "Let's find out." said Peter.

Miles and Peter goes to the closet, they can hear it in there. Miles opened the closet, it was nothing but a hidden speaker. "What the heck?!" said Peter. Gwen sneaks up on them and said "Hey!". They turned to see Gwen, she shouted as she smacks them in the face with blue glitter paint "SMACK CAM!" This leaves paint marks on their faces. "In your FACE! Kiss my butt, fools!" said Gwen before twerks her butt side to side and running off, teasing them. "Get her!" shouted Miles and Peter.

"Ha ha, ha ha ha!" shouted Gwen, teasing.

Ganke waits for Gwen, holding a pie with whipped cream in his hands. When Gwen runs to the spot, Ganke smashes her face with a pie. "We got you back, fool." said Miles, laughing. "In your face now." said Peter, laughing.

Jenna and Peni sneaks into a room, Jenna holds Miles's phone and quietly changes his ringtone into "I Got Bitches by A2M"

After another prank, Gwen goes back to the girl pranking group while Miles and Peter goes back to the boy group. They wash their faces.

"OK, guys. We got another prank that we should do to the girls, we got them good again. That means we got 20 points after 10." said Miles.

Gwen calls Miles's phone, his phone plays the ringtone "I Got Bitches by A2M" in front of the boys. "What the? Miles, was that your phone?" said Ganke. "What kind of song is that? Who changed it?" said Miles. Few of the boys try not to laugh. "What the frick?" said Miles, ending the call. "Looks like the girls got us again." said Spider Noir.

"Yeah." said Miles.


	4. Jellyfish Jam Song and Whoopee Cushion

"Already, ladies. We're gonna go into solo mission, one of us will have to sneak into the boys' area and we have to-." said Gwen, before being interrupted by a song that plays Gwen's ringtone called Stadium Rave A from Spongebob's Jellyfish Jam.

"What the heck is that sound?" said Jenna. "I know this song, it's from Spongebob. My jam!" said Peni. "Peni!" said Gwen, glaring at Peni with an amused look. "Was that your phone, Gwen?" said Jenna. "What the fuck!" shouted Gwen as she picks up her phone. She answers and yells at the boys on the phone "I'm gonna fuck y'all up!". The boys laughed of what Gwen just said to them, the girls almost laugh. "It's the boys again?" said Jenna. "Heck yeah. We lost a score again because of the boys." said Gwen.

"I got this covered." said Eve, pulling out the whoopee cushions. "Whoopee Cushions, good idea." said Gwen. 

Eve sneaks into boys' spot, she places the whoopee cushions on 5 chairs, and then runs back to the girls.

"We got the water for us to drink while taking a little break, we are gonna have a next mission." said Miles. As Miles sits down, the produces the noise. The men laughed. "What on Earth am I sitting on?" said Miles, shocked. "What the-." said Peter, he sits on the whoopee cushion and hears the noise from it. "Whoopee cushions?" said Peter B. "The girls." said Miles.

Gwen, Jenna, Eve and Peni snickered while peeping at the men, they gave each other high five before leaving.

"We got them, girls. Who want some water for a break?" said Gwen before she sits down after returning to the girls. Gwen sits on the chair, but she heard the same noise, it was the whoopee cushion. "Oh, man. They got us." said Gwen.


End file.
